


חמש פעמים ששרלוק האזין לפעימות הלב של ג'ון

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: !למען המדע, M/M, פלאף, פעם ראשונה, קינק פעימות לב
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: חמש פעמים ששרלוק האזין לפעימות הלב של ג'ון, ופעם אחת שג'ון האזין לפעימות הלב של שרלוק
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	חמש פעמים ששרלוק האזין לפעימות הלב של ג'ון

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Sherlock Listened to John's Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148376) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



> על קריאת הבטא המושקעת [Areola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola)תודה רבה ל

1\. _טראומה_

שרלוק מתנועע בחוסר מנוחה על כיסא הפלסטיק הקשיח של בית החולים, ישבנו חסר תחושה מהישיבה הממושכת. הוא בקושי מבחין באי הנוחות; כל ההוויה שלו מכווננת למוניטור ולצלילי ה _ביפ. ביפ. ביפ. ביפ. ביפ_ הרכים, העקשניים, שבקושי נשמעים. הוא צופה בו כבר שעות, מהופנט, פוחד לסנן אותו או לעצום את עיניו מהחשש שאם הוא יפסיק לייחל, ההוכחה לנחישותו העקשנית והמתמשכת של ג'ון להתקיים פשוט תתפוגג. 

ארבע מילים מהדהדות בלולאה אינסופית בראשו בזמן שהוא צופה בצפצופים: _אשרוף את הלב מתוכך, אשרוף את הלב מתוכך, אשרוף את הלב מתוכך._

2. _בדיקה_

הערכה הרפואית של ג'ון נמצאת על המיטה. בדרך כלל הכל ארוז באופן מסודר ומאוחסן בדיוק צבאי, אבל היום המכשירים מפוזרים בצורה מבולגנת על פני השמיכה, ישר עד למקום שבו שרלוק נח בזמן שג'ון חופר בסבלנות רסיסים של זכוכית מנופצת מתוך גבו העליון ושומט אותם לכלי מתכת קעור. 

“יותר גרוע מרסיסי פגז," הוא מתלונן. "יותר קשה לראות."

קולו של ג'ון ממשיך לטרטר ולנדנד בזמן שהוא עובד, מספק מסך מנחם של רעש לבן כנגד הדורבנים החדים של הכאב. ראשו כפוף בהצגה מזויפת של חרטה, שרלוק מוצא את עצמו בוהה בתצוגה המרשימה של אספקה רפואית שפרושה לפניו. הוא מרים את הסטטוסקופ, מתאים אותו לאוזניו, נושף באופן ניסיוני לתוך הפעמון לפני שהוא מניח אותו כנגד הצלעות שלו. זאת קקופוניה של רעש שם בפנים. הוא מנקה את גרונו וקופץ למשמע הקול שזה יוצר. 

"תניח את זה," ג'ון אומר לו, מסיים עם הפינצטה ומורח משחה מחטאת. "זה לא צעצוע."

שרלוק מתעלם ממנו וממשיך להקשיב לעצמו, מזיז את הפעמון לשם ולכאן. הוא לא מצליח להבין איך ג'ון, או מישהו בכלל, מסוגל ללקט מידע מועיל כלשהו מהאוסף הזה של קולות אקראיים לכאורה, אבל מצד שני גופים _חיים_ מעולם לא היו תחום ההתמחות שלו. 

"סיימתי," מכריז ג'ון. "אתה יכול--"

“שקט רגע," שרלוק נעמד ומפנה את הסטטוסקופ אל ג'ון. הוא מקשיב לרגע, ואז מורט את הסוודר של ג'ון. "תוריד את זה, אני לא יכול לשמוע כלום חוץ מצמר." 

ג'ון מגלגל את עיניו ומשחרר את אחת מהאנחות המיוסרות שפירושן _השותף שלי לדירה משוגע_ , אבל הוא כבר רגיל לכל סוגי הפקודות המוזרות. הוא פושט את הסוודר שלו ומניח לעצמו להיבדק. 

חלל החזה של ג'ון שקט יותר משל שרלוק, כך נראה, אבל זה עשוי להיות תוצר האפקט המעמעם של מחסום הלבוש הדק שנשאר. שרלוק שוקל לבקש מג'ון שיוריד גם את החולצה שלו, אבל זאת תהיה מן הסתם בקשה לא הולמת. הוא יכול לשמוע מספיק טוב, בכל מקרה. הוא מקשיב, מרותק, עד שלג'ון נמאס והוא מושיט את ידו לקחת ממנו את הכלי. 

“מה האבחנה שלך, אם ככה?" הוא שואל את שרלוק, משועשע בעל כורחו. "אני כשיר לתפקיד?"

"אין לי מושג," מודה שרלוק. "זה רק רעש בשבילי. אני פשוט אוהב את הדרך שבה אתה נשמע."

3. _מרדף_

הם רצו, ועכשיו הם מתחבאים, כי גנבי הספרים הנדירים שאחריהם הם רדפו התגלו כחמושים הרבה יותר ממה שביבליופילים רשאים להיות. ארון האחסון שלתוכו משך שרלוק את ג'ון הוא קטן, וכמעט נטול אוויר, והם לא בדיוק מעוכים יחד אבל הם קרובים יותר מבדרך כלל, קרוב מספיק בשביל ששרלוק יריח את השמפו של ג'ון ושמץ מהריח החריף של הזיעה שלו. קרוב מספיק לראות את הפעימות הקטנטנות של הדופק שלו, לכוד וגועש מתחת לעור הגרון שלו. 

צעדים נשמעים מבחוץ. הם עוצרים את נשימתם. עפעפיו של ג'ון נעצמים.

הצעדים ממשיכים הלאה. 

שניהם צונחים קצת בהקלה, אבל הם לא זזים מיד, לא לפני שהם שומעים את הצעקות המרוחקות של קולות מתווכחים שתי קומות למטה, והחבטה הכבדה של דלת הבניין. אפילו אז שרלוק מעכב את ג'ון עם יד על זרועו, משאיר אותם לחכות עוד דקה שלמה לפני שהוא פותח בזהירות את דלת הארון. 

ג'ון לוקח צעד החוצה ואז מתמוטט לרצפה, כף הרגל שלו מסתבכת עם זו של שרלוק, מפילה גם אותו. טעמו של האוויר קריר ומתוק בצורה שלא תיתכן, וג'ון צוחק. 

“חשבתי שהלב שלי הולך להתפוצץ. ממש. להתפוצץ. תרגיש את זה," הוא אומר, ותופס את היד של שרלוק, מצמיד אותה לחזהו. 

שרלוק לא זז, מרגיש כיצד ליבו של ג'ון מאיץ. כמה סנטימטרים מתחת לידו, שריר בגודל אגרוף מזרים דם רווי בחמצן לכל חלקי גופו של ג'ון בתגובה לתוספת האדרנלין במערכת שלו. קולטני העצבים בעורו של שרלוק מאפשרים לו לקלוט את הוויברציות שנגרמות מהתופעה הזאת. התרחשות ביולוגית רגילה לחלוטין. 

התחושה המוזרה שנוצרת בעומק בטנו של שרלוק היא גם כן תגובה ביולוגית רגילה לחלוטין, ללא ספק, אבל הוא לא רוצה לחשוב על זה כרגע. אם הוא יתעלם מזה, הוא אומר לעצמו, זה ייעלם.

הוא לא זז, למרות זאת. הוא משאיר את היד שלו על חזהו של ג'ון עד שהנשימה שלו מואטת ועוצמת הדפיקות שוככת, משאיר אותה שם בזמן שג'ון מפנה את ראשו ונותן בשרלוק מבט שוקל, סקרן ופתוח. 

פעימות הלב מתחילות להאיץ שוב. 

4. _ניסוי_

הספה בדירה שלהם נועדה לנשיקות, כך מתברר; לשרלוק אין מושג למה הוא מעולם לא הבחין בזה קודם. לא, תיקון טעות, _ג'ון_ נועד לנשיקות, והספה היא תפאורה נוחה ויעילה לפעילות הזאת. הוא נישק את ג'ון על הספה הזאת כבר אחת עשרה פעמים, עוד מעט שתיים עשרה. הוא מתחיל לפתח זקפה רק מלהסתכל על הדבר הזה. 

פעם מספר שתיים עשרה מתקדמת בהצלחה. שרלוק יושב על ג'ון בפישוק, זרועותיו נתמכות כנגד גב הספה מכל צד של ראשו של ג'ון, והנשיקות עברו מאיטיות ועדינות לעמוקות וחוקרות. החולצה של ג'ון פתוחה והוא חסר נשימה, בהול, ירכיו מתחילות לנטות קצת למעלה כלפיו כך ששרלוק יכול להרגיש בדיוק כמה מגורה הוא נעשה… וזה הרגע ששרלוק קוטע את הנשיקה (ג'ון משמיע את הקול הקטן והמתוק ביותר של מחאה לא רצונית), ואומר, בתקווה, "אני יכול?"

ג'ון נראה פעור-עיניים ולא מבין לרגע, ואז ראשו נופל אחורה כנגד הקיר בחבטה קלה. "אתה רוצה, עם ה-- _עכשיו_? כן, נכון, כמובן שעכשיו, זה היה כל העניין. בסדר," הוא נאנח, ושרלוק קופץ לעמידה.

"אני אביא את זה," הוא אומר בשמחה. "זה עדיין בחדר האמבטיה מהניסוי שהרצתי לפני ואחרי המקלחת הבוקר."

שרלוק מנהל מחקר לא רשמי: _שינויי לחץ דם בתגובה לגירויים סביבתיים וחברתיים: סובייקט, ג'.ה.ו, זכר בן 39._ באופן תיאורטי זה יוכל להיות שימושי לחקירה, יום אחד, איכשהו, מניח שרלוק. במציאות כפי שהיא, הוא אוהב לחקור את ג'ון, וזאת הדרך הטובה ביותר שהוא מצא עד עכשיו בשביל לכמת אותו. 

הוא חוזר לחדר המגורים, מד לחץ דם בידו. ג'ון לימד אותו איך לקרוא אותו, פעולה שהוא טוען שהוא מתחרט עליה עכשיו, אבל הוא עוד לא סירב אפילו פעם אחת כששרלוק שאל אם הוא יכול לעשות את זה שוב. השרוול שלו מגולגל למעלה עכשיו, מוכן ומחכה. שרלוק מסדר את הרצועה במקומה סביב פלג זרועו העליון של ג'ון ומנשק אותו כמה פעמים נוספות ליתר ביטחון לפני שהוא מנפח אותה ומחליק את הסטטוסקופ למעלה כנגד עורק הזרוע. הוא מלא יראה, מקשיב לקול הדם של ג'ון ממהר דרך התעלות הקטנטנות בתוך גופו.

"מאה שמונים וחמש על תשעים וחמש," מדווח שרלוק. "זה מעולה, זאת הקריאה הכי גבוהה בינתיים." _אני עשיתי לו את זה_ , הוא חושב בסיפוק אינסופי. _אני. אפקט שרלוק._

ג'ון נותן לכתפו דחיפה שובבית. "אני מציג סימנים קלאסיים של לחץ דם גבוה אקוטי, ואתה מחייך כמו ילד בבוקר של חג המולד. מה לא בסדר בתמונה הזאת?"

“שום דבר בכלל," אומר שרלוק בזחיחות. "אתה במצב בריאותי נפלא, ואתה יודע את זה." הסטטוסקופ עדיין באוזניים שלו, והוא לא יכול להתנגד לפיתוי לדחוף למעלה את הגופיה של ג'ון ולהצמיד את הפעמון כנגד העור החשוף כשהוא נשען לנשק אותו שוב, ושוב, כל החושים שלו טובעים בג'ון, מבפנים ומבחוץ. "אני רוצה לדעת איך הלב שלך נשמע בזמן שאתה מגיע לאורגזמה," הוא ממלמל, וג'ון גונח. 

“רק אתה יכול לגרום להצעה כזאת להישמע סקסית," אומר ג'ון בקול רפה, ופשוט ככה הוא מתכוון _לתת לו לעשות את זה_ , מבין שרלוק ביראת כבוד. ג'ון מתכוון לתת לו לעשות לו _כל דבר_ מעכשיו והלאה, לנצח.

זה _בדיוק_ כמו הבוקר של חג המולד. 

5 + 1. _סיוט / איש הפח_

זה כבר לא קורה לעיתים קרובות, אבל כשזה קורה זה תמיד הורס את שניהם, את ג'ון בגלל שהוא חושב שהוא כבר היה צריך להתגבר על זה ואת שרלוק בגלל שהוא לא יודע מה _לעשות_. אם שרלוק נמצא איתו במיטה כשזה מתחיל, הוא יכול לפעמים למנוע את זה, להעיר אותו -- הוא נעשה טוב מאוד בקריאת הסימנים לסיוט מתקרב, ולפעמים חום הגוף שלו ומלמול קולו מספיקים בשביל לדחוף את תודעתו הישנה של ג'ון ולהוריד אותה מהשביל המרוצף עצמות ודם שמוביל לשדה הקרב. 

לפעמים, למרות זאת, זה לא מספיק. ולפעמים, כמו הלילה, שרלוק עדיין למטה עובד על ארבעה ניסויים בו זמנית, מאושר ולא מודע לשאר העולם, עד שקול הצעקות מחדר השינה שלמעלה מזעיק אותו.

ג'ון ער כששרלוק מגיע לחדר, וזה טוב. כשהוא שבוי לגמרי באחיזת הסיוט, קשה מאוד להעיר אתו בלי להיפגע, וג'ון הזהיר את שרלוק שלא ינסה. הוא תמיד מנסה בכל מקרה, כמובן. הפעם האחרונה הסתיימה בכתמי דם על כל המצעים והשטיח וחלוק הלילה הכחול המועדף עליו, וג'ון נאלץ לקבע את אפו השבור בחדר אמבטיה בשתיים לפנות בוקר. ("אני אעשה את זה שוב, לא אכפת לי," אמר שרלוק אחר כך, בעקשנות גם אם באף סתום. "עדיף מאשר להיות חייב רק לצפות ולדעת שאתה בגיהנום איפשהו שם בפנים." "לא עדיף _בשבילי_ ," אמר לו ג'ון, ושרלוק לא ידע מה לענות לזה.)

אז הוא ער הפעם: טוב. אבל הזרוע שלו מכסה את עיניו וכתפיו מאובנות באופן המסוים הזה שאומר שהוא מחזיק את עצמו באמצעות כוח רצון טהור, ולשרלוק יש תחושה נוראית שג'ון מקווה שהוא ילך כדי שהוא יוכל להתפרק בפרטיות. 

אין תשובה נכונה. שרלוק שונא את זה. כמו תמיד הוא מתפקד גרוע במערכות יחסים. זה תמיד אותו דבר, לא משנה כמה נהדר החלק של הסקס, דברים כאלה תמיד קורים והוא תמיד, תמיד נכשל. 

אבל זה _ג'ון_ , אז הוא חייב לנסות, אפילו אם הוא יעשה את זה באופן שגוי שוב. הוא מטפס אל מתחת לשמיכות ומתרפק כנגד ג'ון בלי להגיד כלום, מניח את כפות הרגליים החשופות הקרות שלו כנגד אלה החמימות של ג'ון ואת אוזנו כנגד חזהו של ג'ון. הלב שלו עדיין פועם במהירות של פאניקה. שרלוק מרים את ראשו אחרי דקה ואומר "אני יכול --"

"לא, אתה בהחלט לעזאזל לא יכול," מתפרץ ג'ון. "אני לא במצב רוח לאחד הניסויים המדעיים ה _מזדיינים_ שלך עכשיו. קרייסט, שרלוק."

הוא נשמע כל כך נגעל שקשה לא להגיב -- קשה פיזית, שרלוק מבחין, לא לנשוך חזרה עם מילים שיצרבו, או לקום ולצאת מהסיטואציה, לברוח, לסגת חזרה למקום שבו הוא יוכל לחיות על היקשים קרים ונקיים ולא כל הרגשות החמים-הדם והמסובכים האלה.

במקום זה הוא מחכה עד שהוא יכול לדבר בקול רגוע ומדוד. "עמדתי להגיד, אני יכול להביא לך משהו. מים? תה?"

"אה." הקול של ג'ון קטן. "אני-- לא. כלום. מצטער," הוא מוסיף באי רצון. "הייתי צריך לדעת שלא היית, שלא התכוונת-- מצטער."

ועכשיו הוא מוציא את ג'ון לא בסדר, שזה נוראי שוב. במיוחד בגלל ששרלוק _כן_ היה מסוגל לעשות את זה. הוא לא עמד להציע את זה, לא הפעם, אבל זה רק בגלל שהוא עדיין זוכר את המריבה שהתפתחה כששאל אם הוא יכול למדוד את לחץ הדם של ג'ון אחרי שהוא סיים שיחת טלפון עם אחותו. הוא חשב שזה אולי ינטרל מתח, יסיח את דעתו של ג'ון מזה-- ו, בסדר, הוא היה סקרן. ככה הראש של שרלוק עובד, זה מה שהוא עושה.

כך שהוא מברך את עצמו קצת, עכשיו, על כך שהיתה לו התבונה לא לבקש בפועל, לספק את עצמו במדידת קצב הדופק של ג'ון בחשאי במקום, ועכשיו ג'ון חושב ש _הוא_ זה שחסר רגישות באופן מפלצתי, מה שלא מתקבל על הדעת. הוא מתחיל להגיד משהו, אבל ג'ון מדבר קודם. 

“היי," הוא אומר, נותן לשרלוק דחיפה קטנה בצד עם המרפק שלו. "למה נראה לך שאתה כל כך אובססיבי עם פעימות הלב שלי כל הזמן, בכל מקרה? המ?" הקול שלו מכיל חיבה שוב, עדיין קצת מחוספס אבל נחוש לנווט אותם חזרה לשטח קליל יותר.

שרלוק חושב על זה. "בגלל שאין לי אחד משלי?" הוא מתבדח. 

“איש הפח," אומר ג'ון, ומקיש על חזהו של שרלוק. "נכון. וזה הופך אותי לדחליל, אני מניח. רפרנס תרבותי," הוא מסביר, כשההבעה של שרלוק נשארת אטומה. " _הקוסם מארץ עוץ_. סרט מוזיקלי משנות השלושים המאוחרות. ג'ודי גרלנד? 'אי שם מעבר לקשת'? אני לא עומד להשפיל את עצמי בניסיון לשיר, אבל שמעת את זה, סמוך עלי."

"אני מכיר את _הקוסם מארץ עוץ_ ," מיידע אותו שרלוק. "זאת ההשוואה שלך שאני לא מבין. יש לך שכל."

“ולך יש לב. תראה, אני אוכיח את זה." הוא קם ומביא את הסטטוסקופ שלו מהחלק העליון של השידה. שרלוק מנסה לא לגלגל את עיניו. ג'ון באמת יכול להיות רגשן בצורה יוצאת דופן לפעמים, הוא חושב. 

למרות זאת, כשג'ון ממקם את הכלי כנגד חזהו של שרלוק, הבעה חולפת של דאגה חוצה את פניו -- נכבשת במהירות, אבל עיניו מזנקות לאלה של שרלוק ואז הלאה משם, והוא ממשיך להאזין בתשומת לב. 

“מה?" דורש שרלוק, בגלל שזה באמת לא מבט שאתה רוצה לראות על פנים של רופא. המוח שלו מרפרף על מגוון של אפשרויות איומות. "ג'ון? מה?"

“כלום," אומר ג'ון. "שתוק לרגע. תנשום?" הוא מזיז את הפעמון. "שוב? הא. לא, זה… אני לא מאמין, האמת, אבל צדקת, אין לך לב. אין כאן כלום בפנים, זה ריק לגמרי."

ההבעה שלו חתומה כל כך, שלוקח לשרלוק רגע. "אה, למען השם." הוא משחרר צחוק לא מאמין. "אתה מגוחך."

"חכה, לא, תמתין, הנה זה," אומר ג'ון, עדיין מקשיב. " _מאיץ_ , למעשה. אה, נחמד מאוד. הפחדתי אותך קצת, מה?"

“לא," אומר שרלוק בהתמרמרות, אבל הראיה נגדו אינה ניתנת להפרכה, למרבה הצער, ובסופו של דבר הוא מחליט שהדרך היחידה להציל את כבודו היא ליזום תחרות היאבקות/דגדוגים. 

הוא לא עושה את דרכו חזרה למטה באותו לילה, ולפחות שני ניסויים נהרסים ללא תקנה, ושום דבר בכלל לא נפתר. אולי לעולם לא יהיה אפשר לפתור את זה, רק להסיט הצדה. 

אף על פי כן, הערב הזה מסתיים בצורה טובה יותר משהוא היה יכול לצפות. 

**Author's Note:**

> הערה: "פעמון" בסטטוסקופ הוא החלק שמוצמד לחזה


End file.
